Dreams Come True
by HavishamWard
Summary: AU- Prince Peeta of Panem meets the girl he wants to become his Princess, but she needs convincing to leave her evil step-mother behind. A Cinderella story.
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

Once upon a time, there was a small kingdom called Panem. The Rulers of this kingdom were King Andrew Mellark and Queen Anastasia Mellark. Together, they had two children, Prince Peeta and Princess Primrose. They were a very happy and kind family, loved and highly respected by everyone in the kingdom. King Andrew was known for his happy, outgoing sense of humor, his booming voice that demanded attention and everyone respected the way he ran the kingdom. Queen Anastasia was a lovely and kind woman, a healer, having grown up in the town in the family who owned the Apothecary. Together, they raised their two children to prepare them for their duties as Royals and prepared Prince Peeta for one day becoming King of Panem.

Prince Peeta is the most handsome man in the kingdom- unruly curly blond hair, tan skin and a smile that lights up an entire room. He is known to be kind, funny and charming, but he also has a rebellious side. Growing up, Prince Peeta did not want to be a Prince- he preferred to dress like a commoner and most of all he loved hunting in the woods with his best friend, Gale. He begged and begged his parents to send him to the public school in town that all the other kids his age were in, but his parents wouldn't allow it; for safety reasons and because the future King of Panem should have the best education one could have. Therefore, he had a tutor, Madam Trinket, who was married to the Head Royal Guard, Mr. Abernathy.

When Prince Peeta finished his school, his parents wanted him to marry right away, but he had other plans… Prince Peeta chose to travel the world. He traveled to many other countries to learn their customs and he also learned a few things about himself along the way. Now, at age twenty-one, Prince Peeta has returned from his journey a new man. While he is still charming and kind, he is also said to be more serious and eager to take his place as King. He has learned to fight and he is very good with a bow and arrow… and still loves the outdoors. He also came back from his journey determined to fall in love in his own way, not the way Parliament and his parents would have it. He was a fastidious young man, and had to fight just the right girl…

There was a small bakery in the kingdom… very small but very popular. A man by the name of John Everdeen owned this bakery along with his wife Ella Everdeen. They were very popular among the townspeople and everyone loved the baker's fun stories, quick wit, and delicious baked goods. One evening, shortly after giving birth to a daughter, Mrs. Everdeen became very ill. There was nothing anyone could do to help her… and she slowly and sadly passed away. Years later, Mr. Everdeen married a woman who had seemed to be a very pleasant woman with two twin daughters of her own. It was the perfect solution; his lovely daughter would have a mother and two sisters her own age to play with. But one late afternoon, while Mr. Everdeen was teaching his daughter how to frost cupcakes in the bakery, there was a loud explosion coming from the mines. Mr. Everdeen went to help the injured, but he didn't return… the mine had collapsed on him and he was killed.

At the age of thirteen, Katniss Everdeen was left alone with her step-mother and step-sisters. And soon, they started treating her badly; taking away all of her possessions, making her sleep in the cold basement, using her as a slave, and sometimes even beating her. It was very sad for the townsfolk to see such a beautiful young lady treated so badly. But Katniss' step-mother was friendly with the Peacekeepers and nothing could be done.

Now, Katniss Everdeen is eighteen years old… easily the most beautiful woman in Panem, but you would never see her in fancy clothes, makeup or jewelry. She had olive toned skin, light pink cheeks, full pink lips and large silver eyes. Her number one priority was to keep her father's bakery running. What people didn't know was that Katniss is forced to give up all her earnings to her step-mother. She did it without complaint; she took all the beatings without striking back because it was that important to her that she kept the only thing she had left of her parents.

Customers of the bakery would often walk in hearing Katniss' beautiful singing voice; some say that the birds would even stop to listen to her sing. People often wondered how she could sing happy songs and dance around the bakery when she is so mistreated at home. But the truth was that Katniss only felt free in the bakery; the only place she was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

(Katniss)

_I wake screaming, sweating and scared. I can't breathe. It's the same nightmare…_

_I sigh and take a few minutes taking in my surroundings before I calm down enough to lie down again. I'm in my bedroom- or if you can call it a bedroom. It's just a small, cold and dark room in the basement of my parent's house, what used to be my parent's house. Now the house belongs to my step-mother Arielle, but I can only call her "ma'am", or I'll be beaten with the fire poker. Ma'am married my father after my mother died. I don't remember my mother because I was only a baby when she passed. My father thought that I needed a mother to raise me, so he married ma'am and she had two daughters with her previous marriage, Lydia and Leila. They are twins and my age, but at school they were popular and went out with boys, when I worked for ma'am and also took care of the bakery my father left for me after he died five years ago when I was thirteen. _

_Ma'am wasn't always mean; she was sweet and kind to me when she married my father, but as soon as he was killed she lost it. I finally saw who she really was. She took away most of my possessions and kicked me out of the bedroom upstairs and moved me to the basement. The only item I was able to keep was the bakery, as long as ma'am gets the profit. I was also able to keep a few of my mother's dresses- but only because Lydia thought they were ugly and Leila was too big to fit in them._

_The bakery; my favorite place... the only place I can be myself. The only place I can really think. I'm there every morning at four to start baking bread. Sae, an old family friend and Hazelle, my mother's sister, works there with me. Otherwise, I'm there alone most of the time- and I like it. The alternative is being home with ma'am and "tweedledee and tweedledum" as Sae calls twins._

_My name is Katniss Everdeen and I am eighteen years old, almost nineteen, but I haven't celebrated my birthday in years, since my father died. I am average height, but most people would say that I'm too skinny, especially for being "the baker's girl", as I'm known around the village. I'm told that I look like my mother; olive skin and dark hair. But I have my father's grey eyes. Sae, Hazelle and Madge tell me that I could have any man in town if I gave them the time of day, but I just don't have the time. Besides, if I left ma'am, she would probably kill me. _

Katniss makes her way to the bakery that morning, savoring the cool morning air. Sae is already waiting for her when she arrives, like every other morning.

"Morning girl," she greets Katniss in her usual greeting and sweet smile, but the smile turns into a scowl as soon and she sees Katniss' left cheek, where ma'am left yet another purple bruise. "That woman… What'd you do to deserve that one?" Sae asks, shaking her head angrily.

"Hey, Sae, how are you this morning?" Katniss asks, ignoring Sae's concern about her face, as she unlocks the door and opens it up to go inside.

"Oh alright, did you hear the latest news around town?" Katniss can tell that Sae has been waiting to ask this question. Sae is always full of gossip.

"No, I haven't, but I'm sure you would love to tell me…" Katniss smiles at Sae, who doesn't look at her.

_Yep, I knew it._ Katniss thinks to herself. _This is going to be about boys._

"Well… Gale trained the young prince yesterday in the woods and apparently the prince told him there would be a royal ball this Saturday," Sae says slowly and carefully, watching Katniss tie her apron around her slim waist.

"Oh?" Katniss replied, trying her best to sound interested.

"Girl, this would be a perfect opportunity for you to meet a nice handsome man- maybe the prince himself…" Sae smirks, but adds. "Get out of that woman's grip…"

Katniss almost drops the bag of flour she's carrying to the counter when Sae says this.

"Please, Sae, what would the prince of Panem want with a girl like me?" Katniss laughs nervously.

_I'm a mess…_ Katniss thinks to herself.

Sae is not convinced and she's very determined to get Katniss to that ball… if it's the last thing she does. But she doesn't say another word about the ball to Katniss. Instead, they begin their busy day baking bread, pastries and cupcakes for their customers.

The day passes quickly as customers come in and out of the bakery. Around noon, Hazelle comes with little Posy and Katniss teaches her how to decorate the cakes. Every single customer that comes in has mentioned something about the royal ball that would occur in less than two weeks.

"-I heard they are having ice sculptures!"

"-I hear it's all for the prince!"

"-OH! I would love to marry the prince!"

"-What will I wear!"

Katniss doesn't respond to any of their comments and it takes all of her strength not to roll her eyes and her customers.

_Please… it's just a ball and the Prince is just a person, like anyone else! But even I have to admit, meeting Prince Peeta would be completely wonderful…_

(Peeta)

_I cannot believe this is happening to me! I have asked them time and time again to just leave it alone… Parliament, my parents… everyone is hassling me about getting married. I'm twenty-one years old, why must I get married so young? Of course, most people in Panem get married right after school, but I'm not most people… Maybe if I was allowed to go to school like everyone else my age I could have met a girl I would want to marry. Instead, I've been holed up in this stuffy palace full of people who love to follow me around, bother me with annoying questions… why can't I just be normal?_

_Oh yeah, because I'm a Prince- the next King of Panem… that is, if I marry. What kind of girl would want to be thrust into this life anyway? Of course, the ones that my parents have introduced me to would like it, but that's only because they like fancy things, thousands of dresses and people waiting on them hand and foot… I can't marry someone like that. I don't want someone like that… I want someone who can take care of themselves, someone who isn't intimidated by my power, someone kind and selfless… _

_I don't understand… my father met my mother in town on a trip to the apothecary. They claim it was love at first sight… But no, they are throwing an over-the-top ball where every eligible woman in Panem will be begging me for their attention, begging me to choose them…_

_I sigh loudly and run a hand through my hair._

"Concentrate…" Gale tells him after Prince Peeta misses his second squirrel of the day.

The two young men are out in the woods, hunting, and a regular activity that they both enjoy. Gale's father, Henry, used to train the King how to sword fight, hunt, fish and fight. And now, years later, Gale trains Peeta. But even though Gale is employed by the palace, they have become close friends throughout the years.

"I know…" Peeta replies, beginning to get angry about all of his distractions. "It's just this whole royal ball thing…"

"So just say no," Gale suggests. Peeta gives him a cold look.

"You know I can't…" Peeta tells him. "But this is the last time they force me into meeting someone; my father and I made a deal. If I don't meet someone at this ball, then they leave me alone to meet someone my own way."

Gale nods. "You know, Madge has friends… and I have a cousin who's really pretty, and nice too."

Peeta laughs at this, but shakes his head. "I've been set up too many times, it's not happening again, Gale."

"Alright, suit yourself…" Gale replies, holding up four squirrels and a basket full of raspberries. "Let's take these to the bakery for a trade; I'm hungry for a cupcake. Plus," Gale adds with a smirk in the Prince's direction. "There might be something there you like."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

(Katniss)

_My cousin Posy and I are dancing in the bakery, singing our favorite songs. I love these moments with my little cousin because she is so carefree and doesn't have a worry in the world. Her giggle is one of my favorite sounds in the world._

_Sae and Hazelle like to watch us as we dance and sing and sometimes they sing along too._

"_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you  
This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you"_

_I love teaching Posy to decorate cakes… Pretty soon she'll be able to work here too. Right now, we are putting primrose flowers on cupcakes. I like this meticulous work; it's challenging and it keeps me focused. I'm interrupted from my decorating zone when I hear the timer going off, indicating that my next batch of bread is finished in the oven. I put down the icing bag and check Posy's work. _

"Great job, Rosy Posy," Katniss tells the little six year old girl before she heads back to the ovens.

Sae and Hazelle are working on muffins at the moment, but they can't finish if Gale doesn't bring berries soon. Katniss picks up the hot pads and carefully reaches into the oven for the finished breads. As she makes her way back to the front, she notices Gale and another man…

_Oh shit…_

_She_ stops dead in her tracks and drops the hot pan on the floor…

_The Prince is in my bakery… the Prince is in my bakery…_

Katniss is so embarrassed that she forgets to greet the Prince properly and begins picking up her mess, but burns her fingers on the hot pan.

_Oh Ouch! Could this be any worse? _

Katniss freezes when she sees a pair of men's hunting boots while she's on the floor cleaning up her mess. Before she can even think, the Prince is kneeling in front of her, helping her to her feet. She tries to ignore the heat of his hands on her skin.

"Are you alright, miss?" He asks kindly, his bright blue eyes twinkling in amusement, but also in concern when his eyes catch the bruise on her cheek.

"I-I-uh-Forgive me, your highness," Katniss says, bowing her head and turning so he can't see her cheek. "I didn't know you were coming, otherwise I- I could have been more prepared…"

Peeta smiles at her. "Please, it's alright… Are you sure you aren't hurt? Did you burn yourself?" He reaches for her hand and inspects the finger that was burned on the pan.

_Ohhh… his hands are so warm._

"Y-yes," Katniss says, taking her hand away. "Uh, I mean no. Yes, I burnt myself, but it's okay, I'm not hurt."

_He is the most handsome man I have ever seen… He's tall and muscular, unruly cruel blond hair, tanned skin… and his eyes, so blue and so beautiful. I can feel heat radiating off him. It makes me want to be close to him. No, No… I can't. I have to back off. He's the Prince of Panem and there's no way he's interested in the poor, skinny baker's girl with scars and black and blue marks all over her body. He'll never want me… _

(Peeta)

_This is Gale's cousin? Of course, he talks about her all the time, but I've never met her before. I've never seen her before; I would remember her… I first noticed her long, thin legs as she walked out from the back of the bakery in a simple cotton green dress with an apron over it will icing and flour smeared all over it. And my eyes traveled up her body; small waist, perfect chest, long, thin arms, beautiful neck… and then our eyes meet for a second and she jumps, dropping a pan of bread to the floor. I immediately rushed forward to help her._

_And now here we are; staring at each other, neither of us knowing what to say…_

"C-can I get you anything, your highness?" Katniss asks suddenly, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

_Wow… I like to see her blush._

"No, thank you-" the Prince begins, but then changes his mind. "Actually, what is your name?"

_God, that blush is so beautiful against her flawless skin…_

"My name? Uh… Katniss Everdeen."

"That's a nice name… Tell me, Miss Everdeen, was it your voice we heard coming from the bakery windows?"

Katniss blushes even more and nods shyly.

"And is it true that the birds stop to listen?" Peeta asks her, blushing himself, and for the first time she raises her head to meet his eyes.

Peeta smiles at her and Katniss can't help but smile back. With seeing her smile, Peeta can't help himself any longer. He slowly brings his hand to her left cheek and softly brushes a loose strand of hair and tucks it back into her braid.

"What happened here?" He asks, gently running his thumb over the painful looking bruise on her cheek.

Katniss immediately looks down to her feet and takes a step back so Peeta's hand is unable to touch her anymore.

_Shit… I made her uncomfortable. Someone gave her that bruise… _

"Forgive me Miss Everdeen, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Gale notices Katniss' discomfort and steps forward suddenly, not wanting for Katniss to be afraid of the Prince.

"We brought your raspberries, Kat," he says, setting the basket on the counter.

Peeta watches as Katniss steps forward and examines the basket of raspberries. She bites her lip nervously, aware that the Prince's eyes are watching her every move.

"Thanks, Gale," Katniss tells him and then she turns to Peeta and gives him a shy smile. "Thank you."

He smiles back at her.

"Well…" Hazelle speaks slowly. "Your highness, I hear the palace is busy preparing for a ball in your honor, is that right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hawthorne, it will be Saturday evening…" the Prince answers, still not looking away from Katniss. "Will you be attending Miss Everdeen?"

Katniss' head jerks up, but she doesn't meet his eyes, blushing furiously.

_Please… Please say you'll be there._

"I- uh…"

"Of course she's going!" Sae pipes up suddenly. Katniss turns to her and gives her a glare.

Peeta smiles. "I look forward to seeing you there, Miss Everdeen," he tells her.

_Ugh… Will you stop? You're just making her uncomfortable…_

But she returns his smile, shyly, but it's a smile nonetheless.

"If it means that much to you, your highness," she says shyly, but not taking her eyes off his. "Then I shall attend your ball."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

(Peeta)

_I wake Saturday morning early… too early. I was having such a good dream too. Katniss Everdeen. Her name goes through my head every second; I can't stop thinking about her. Since I met her a few days ago, it's been easier to prepare for this royal ball when I know she is planning on coming. I can't wait to see her again. _

_Tonight. _

_I jump out of bed with way too much enthusiasm that a man of twenty-one years old should have. Today's the day. _

_Katniss. _

_Gale is waiting for me in the woods when I get there. He's been pretty annoyed with me since I met Katniss. I'm always asking him questions about his beautiful cousin. _

"Morning, your highness," Gale bows jokingly.

They haven't had the formal relationship that Peeta has with all the other commoners in years. They are friends; they talk about everything.

"Good morning, Gale," Peeta replies.

They hunt for the next few hours until they take a rest on a large log and Gale brings out a bag of what looks like rolls his hunting bag.

"Katniss sent these for us," Gale says with a smirk. "I asked her why she's been sending food with me on our hunting trips since she met you, but she wouldn't answer me…"

Peeta smiles, wondering the same thing. He is hoping that she does send all these treats because of him…

"You think it's because of me?" Peeta asks his friend, barely containing his smile.

Gale shrugs. "She certainly has never been like this before… but she has never really had that chance I guess."

"What do you mean?"

Gale hesitates, opening and closing his mouth again and again as if he's wondering if he should say anything.

"Gale, why did she have a bruise on her face?" Peeta asks instead.

This is something he's been wanting to ask, but didn't know the way to go about it. But at this moment Gale looks as though he wants to let Peeta know about something… something important.

Gale sighs and shakes his head. "I shouldn't really say anything, but… but Madge thinks you need to know."

"Okay," Peeta says slowly.

"Her parents died, you know, I've told you about them… Her mother when Kat was just a baby and her father died just five years ago. But Katniss still lives with her step-mother and step-sisters…" Gale takes a breath and continues. "Mom and Dad tried to get them to let Kat live with us, but that- that witch wouldn't let her… she uses Kat for the money she earns with the bakery."

Peeta sits quietly and waits for Gale to go on.

"At first, there were only rumors that Kat would get beatings every now and then, but no one was really sure…" Gale continues, not looking at Peeta, who stares at the ground. "Until this one night when- when the witch caught Kat delivering leftover bread to the seam families with no money for food. She still does it, she is just more careful about it… but anyway, the woman whipped Kat with a switch until her back was all torn up and covered in blood."

Peeta inhales sharply and stares at Gale as though he didn't hear the words right.

_What the fuck? Who is this woman? _

Gale notices Peeta's anger and continues talking.

"I'm not done, Peeta," he tells him seriously. "There have been a million other times that she shows up begging for my mother to help her…"

"Why hasn't anyone done anything?" Peeta interrupts angrily. "The peacekeepers?"

Gale shakes his head. "The witch is close with the head peacekeeper Cray… and we've all tried to get her to just leave, but she won't leave the bakery behind. It's the only thing of her family that she has left."

They are quiet for a while.

_I can't imagine what Katniss has gone through… thinking of her being hurt like Gale described is absolutely terrifying. I'm so angry I can hardly contain it. Part of me wants to go find Katniss' home and take that woman into custody myself. Perhaps when I get back to the palace I can get Haymitch and a few of the guards to arrest this abusive woman._

_I try not to think about Katniss with her back all covered in blood…_

"I didn't tell you this so you can pity her," Gale says as they walk back into town after hunting. "She won't like that… in fact, she will kill me for telling you those things."

"I just want to keep her safe…"

(Katniss)

Katniss is just closing down the bakery. It's early for a Saturday, but everyone in town is getting ready for the royal ball that they haven't been very busy today. As she locks the door behind her, she feels a light tap on her shoulder and she turns to see the very handsome, tall Prince Peeta of Panem.

_Ohh my… he's all sweaty from hunting._

"I just wanted to thank you for the cheese buns this morning, Miss Everdeen," the Prince tells her with a smile. "They were very good."

"Oh, it- it was no problem at all, your highness," she replies. "But I'm very glad you liked them."

"May I walk you home?"

She looks around anxiously.

_Yes, I want you to walk me home, but I don't want you to meet my horrible family._

"N-no, thank you, your highness," she tells him, unable to meet his eyes.

Katniss has managed to not anger her step-mother in the last few days and now would be a horrible time to get a black eye. Surely a black eye wouldn't match whatever beautiful dress the dressmakers in town have agreed to lend her for the evening, thanks to Sae and her connections.

Peeta looks disappointed and Katniss immediately feels bad for turning down his kindness.

"It-It's my family, your highness," she tells him, unable to keep the truth from him. "They just aren't very-uh- friendly…"

He smiles and takes her hand in his.

_It's so warm… even more than the last time he touched me._

"Until tonight then, Miss Everdeen?" He asks, as he places a soft kiss on her knuckles.

While she tries to hide her creeping blush, she nod and smiles... the biggest smile Peeta has seen on her yet.

"Of course, your highness."

They continue to stare into each other's eyes before Katniss turns to leave in the direction of her home. Peeta watches as she leaves, still able to taste the cinnamon and icing on his lips from kissing her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

(Katniss)

"Girl, quit your fidgeting," Sae demands as she fixes one last strand of Katniss' hair.

"I'm so nervous…" Katniss says for the hundredth time that evening as she gets ready for the ball. "I'm already late."

_This is so ridiculous… the Prince is probably already dancing with hundreds of girls… he'll have chosen his bride before I even show up… Do I even want to be his bride? I would have to leave the bakery…_

Cinna, the dressmaker, Sae, Hazelle and Posy all circle her one last time before she leaves with Gale and Madge in the carriage to the ball. They stare at her in awe and when she looks into the mirror, she can't believe it's really her.

"Cinna, thank you so much," Katniss tells her dressmaker.

"Don't worry about a thing, darling," Cinna tells her, kissing her cheek. "And just enjoy yourself. I'll be here all night, so just come by on your way home and leave the dress and that evil woman won't know a thing…"

They managed to work out a deal where Katniss would make his wedding cake for free if he lent her a dress for the evening. The dress is a shiny silver fabric that glitters in the perfect lighting. It's strapless and has a sweetheart neckline, and it clings to all of her curves perfectly. Sae and Hazelle curled her hair and pulled it to the side in an elegant but simple braid. Much more elegant than the one she usually wore, perfect for the occasion. Portia, Cinna's fiancée, did Katniss' makeup with a smokey eye that makes her grey eyes shine.

"Thank you so much, all of you, for everything," Katniss tells Cinna, Portia, Hazelle and Sae as Gale helps her into the carriage.

"He'll stop in his tracks when he sees you, Kat," Madge tells her friend.

"Please, Madge, there'll be hundreds of women who look their best tonight…" Katniss says, continuing to fidget in her seat. "And it's all for him…"

"He's not really into girls that throw themselves at him," Gale tells Katniss as they begin to drive away. "Plus, he liked how you looked before, even with flour in your hair."

She watches as the palace comes closer and closer and they make their way to the ball.

_Please, please let this be a good night…_

(Peeta)

_Could this be any more boring? There are hundreds of people here… most of them women begging me to dance with them. I keep looking up towards the doors at the top of the stairs, hoping Katniss would show up at any moment, but still no sign. I hope she's okay… Would her step-mother keep her from coming to the ball?_

_I turn my attention to my parents who are sitting in their thrones at the front of the banquet hall. They look pleased… at least that makes one of us._

_I look around the room to find my sister Primrose; she's dancing around the room by herself, oblivious to the fact that her dancing is so out of rhythm with the music. I smile at her, so young and so innocent and so happy._

_I feel a tap on my shoulder and I smile and turn around thinking its Katniss finally, but instead when I turn around, there are two girls, twins waiting for me to greet them._

"Good evening, ladies," Peeta says with a bow, trying his best not to look annoyed.

The twins bow in return and immediately start giggling obnoxiously.

_Ugh… please, I beg you, no giggling._

"Good evening, your highness," one of them says in a high squeaky voice. "I'm Lydia Tremain."

"And I'm Leila Tremain, your highness," the other one says barely containing her annoying giggle.

Both of them hold out their hands for the Prince to kiss, but he merely gives each a friendly handshake.

_Sorry… I'm saving my lips for someone special tonight…_

Peeta hears a deep voice behind him and immediately knows its Gale.

"Your highness, May I have a word?"

Peeta excuses himself from the twins and turns to face Gale, relieved he has just saved him from the giggling twins. He notices a cold exchange between Gale and the two girls, but chooses not to ask him about it. The twins stomp off, complaining of Gale's interruption, but Peeta can only feel relief.

"Gale, finally, and Mrs. Gale," he greets Gale and Madge, kissing her hand. "Where's Ka-"

Before Peeta can finish his sentence, Gale nods in the direction behind him and moves to the side. Peeta immediately looks up and he cannot contain his happiness… and his heart clenches in his chest when he sees how beautiful she looks…

She has her back to him and she's looking around the room nervously, obviously feeling out of place.

_She's looking for me…_

He makes his way over to her as quickly as he can without looking too eager. She turns when he approaches her and smiles as soon as she sees him. Peeta notices that she relaxes the moment she see him.

"Miss Everdeen," he greets her, kissing her hand. "You look- you're the most beautiful woman here… anywhere."

She blushes. "Thank you, kind Prince," she says shyly, bowing her head. "Forgive me for my lateness… it was challenging for Sae to get the flour out of my hair."

Peeta laughs and takes her hand.

"Would you like to dance, Miss Everdeen?"

Katniss nods and allows him to lead her to the dance floor where other couples are dancing, including Gale and Madge.

"Are you enjoying your ball so far, your highness?" Katniss asks as she allows the Prince to guide her around the dance floor.

"I am now, Miss Everdeen," he answers, giving her slim waist a small squeeze. "I do hope that you enjoy yourself tonight too."

"I think, your highness," Katniss begins, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "That if I am with you, then I am sure to enjoy myself."

_Oh my God, she's flirting with me… _

"Miss Everdeen, you are a terrific dancer…" Peeta tells her. "Who taught you?"

She looks away nervously.

_Oh no, I'm making her uncomfortable again. Damn it!_

"My father taught me," she says eventually. "Before he died…"

"I'm sorry Miss Everdeen; I don't want to see you sad. Come," Peeta takes her hand and leads her out into the large garden.

"No, it's alright," she tells him. "It was a long time ago… I just don't really talk about it."

Peeta nods.

"I'm very happy you could come tonight, Miss Everdeen."

"I am too, but please, your highness, call me Katniss," she tells him with a shy smile, biting her lip.

_I want to taste that lip so badly…_

(Katniss)

_Kiss me, please…_

"Then you should call me Peeta," he tells her with a grin.

They continue to walk through the garden, talking and holding hands for the next two hours. He tells her about his travels and his duties as Prince. She listens intently in turn tells him a little about her family. Peeta notices that she leaves out the bad things that Gale had already told her, but he doesn't press her. She talks about the bakery the most, her favorite things to bake, and she names all the things that she would still like to learn how to make.

"Dance with me…" Peeta says as they walk by the lit up garden bridge.

"Right here?" She asks, looking around. He smiles and takes her hand in his and places the other on her slim waist again.

For the next several minutes they dance slowly under the stars. Katniss lays her head on his chest and begins humming along to the music they hear from inside.

"You have the most beautiful voice, Katniss," he tells her softly. "I have heard stories from the townspeople that the baker's daughter makes the birds stop to listen when she sings… and then I heard it for myself and I knew it was true."

They stop dancing and Katniss lifts her head up to face him and now their noses are so close they are almost touching. They each feel the heat from each other's breath... they see every color in each other's sparkling eyes…

_Please… Please… Kiss me, I beg you. At least once…_

"What would you like, Katniss?" he asks her suddenly, not looking away from her eyes.

She looks him in the eye. "Kiss me, Peeta, please…"

Peeta doesn't let her finish. He knows what she wants and he wants the same thing.

He puts his hands on either side of her face and lowers his mouth to hers slowly enough for her to back away if she wanted to, but she doesn't.

Their lips meet and for a few minutes, the kiss is slow and sweet, but soon it turns into something much more passionate. It's as if both of them are pouring all their thoughts and feelings into one kiss. The kiss goes on for minutes, maybe hours. Neither of them knows…

The only thing that matters is each other…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

(Peeta)

_This is it… I know that I will never find another girl that could possibly be my Princess… Katniss Everdeen is the girl I'm going to marry._

_Unfortunately, we are interrupted by Haymitch Abernathy, the Royal Security Guard._

"Excuse me, your highness," Haymitch says after clearing his throat.

Peeta and Katniss jump apart, completely startled after being lost in their own little world.

"Yes, Haymitch?" Peeta inquires, throwing an angry glare towards the man.

"I have a message for Miss Everdeen, sir," Haymitch says. "From her mother."

Peeta looks at Katniss and her face pales, but she nods at Haymitch.

"She is waiting for you at the entrance, miss, by the carriages… She told me to tell you that it's time to go home."

"Oh…" Katniss says, still unable to look at Peeta. "I'm very sorry, I must go… immediately."

_What? Now?_

Peeta grabs Katniss' hand and she finally turns to face him, but Peeta can tell that she is holding back tears. He lets go of her hand immediately… the look in her eyes taking him by surprise.

"Katniss, let me take you home…" he tells her quietly. "You can stay as long as you like."

As Peeta speaks, Katniss is shaking her head slowly.

"I'm very sorry, your highness… I must go now."

_And we're back to formalities now? She's in trouble for coming to the ball… and it's my fault. She's going to get in trouble because of me…_

Peeta takes a step back and nods. Katniss turns to leave but after taking a few steps away, she turns back and runs to Peeta and kisses him once more, long and hard…

"I'm so sorry…" she tells him, resting her forehead on his.

Peeta watches as she walks away and back into the banquet hall. He is completely confused, worried… and entirely in love with Katniss Everdeen.

"Make sure she gets home safely, Haymitch," the Prince tells his security guard, who nods once and leaves him standing alone by the fountain in the garden.

(Katniss)

_Ma'am hasn't said a word since we got into the carriage… I know she's still trying to impress everyone who might be earshot. She wouldn't dare start yelling and beating me until we get back in the privacy of our own home. She's furious with me, I can tell._

_My step-sisters are angry with me too… Perhaps because I was the one girl who the Prince gave the slightest bit attention to the entire evening._

_It's going to be a long evening…_

_I search my mind for the one thought that will get me through whatever punishment I will get tonight… Peeta leading me on the dance floor, the way his eyes didn't leave mine when we talked in the garden… and when he kissed me. His lips are like fire, he is like fire… his skin, his eyes… He is so intense that I feel on fire when he is simply looking at me._

As soon as the front door closes behind the four ladies, Katniss is slapped hard across the face.

"How dare you show up at the royal ball?" Ma'am spits in her face before slapping her again.

This time Katniss falls to the ground, clutching her red cheek.

She is given a moment to sit up when her step-mother leaves the room for just a moment. Katniss knows what she went to get… and before she can get up to run, Katniss is being wacked by the fire poker all over her body.

The twins are laughing; ma'am is yelling and screaming at her. Katniss continues to lay there and wait for it for be over with.

"Lydia, go get the switch," ma'am barks at one of the twins.

_Oh no! Please… please… I need to run. Not the switch._

Lydia returns a moment later and gives ma'am a thin, whip like device and Katniss hears and feels the first crack on her skin. She bites her lip to keep from screaming and the cracks keep coming, splitting her skin like a knife would.

_Peeta… I'm sorry, Peeta. I should have told you… But at least I got to kiss you… At least once._

That is the last thought going to through Katniss' mind before everything goes black.

(Peeta)

Royal Guard Daniel Boggs enters the King's study with news.

"Your highness, sir, I am here to inform you that Miss Everdeen made it home safely…" he tells the Prince who nods gratefully.

But the Prince still feels that something is wrong.

"Boggs, could you see if Mr. Hawthorne is still here? I need to speak with him…" Peeta orders and with a nod, Boggs leaves the room again, leaving Peeta alone with his family.

The Prince informed the King and Queen of the lovely Katniss Everdeen. He told them everything he knew about her and what happened early when her mother demanded it was time for her to leave. Peeta can't help but feel that there is something going on.

The King is sitting in his chair behind his desk, lost in thought. The Queen, sitting on the couch, with young Primrose fast asleep lying in her lap.

Peeta is pacing the room, trying to think of what he can possibly do about this…

_I don't have any evidence. I can't just send guards into their home to check on her… as much as I would like to, that's an abuse of power. Gale will know what to do…_

Peeta is interrupted by his thoughts when Boggs returns with Gale.

"Mr. Hawthorne, sir," Boggs announces.

Peeta nods and Boggs goes to stand next to Haymitch in the corner of the room.

"Anastasia, perhaps you should get Primrose to bed," the King suggest to his wife, who nods.

Haymitch steps forward to pick up a very sleepy Primrose and he follows the Queen from the room.

"What's going on?" Gale asks Peeta. "Where's Katniss? I thought you two were in the garden."

Peeta tells Gale what had happened in the garden and as he explains Katniss being ordered to leave by her step-mother, Gale's face goes pale and his knuckles go white. Peeta continues to pace nervously.

Haymitch returns a moment later and the King stands from his seat.

"Haymitch will take eight guards with him to Miss Everdeen's home," he says, voice full of concern. "If she is there unharmed then we can all turn in for the night."

Haymitch and Boggs nod once and leave the room to round up more guards.

"Father, I wish to go as well," Peeta begins, but the King puts his hand up to stop him.

"Absolutely not," his father says sternly. "When we see that she is safe, we won't need to do anything else tonight…"

"And if she isn't safe?" Peeta responds, unable to contain his anger.

His father doesn't answer him.

"I'm going!" Peeta yells, slamming his fist on his father's desk.

(Katniss)

_My eyes slowly open... _

_I am still in the same spot I was in when I passed out... Ma'am and the twins are still here, but right now they are not laughing, screaming or beating me... What's going on? Why is it so quiet? Why am I still alive?_

_I hear a knock at the front door and for a second I am hoping it's the Prince coming to take me away... To save me from these people... Wait, I don't want him to see me like this, covered in my own blood and sweat..._

_I hear muffled voices... A man's voice..._

_When I am fully aware of what is happening, my senses take in the man who is standing over me... He is wearing a sick, evil grin. He smells of cheap liquor and body odor. His eyes are dark and his face unshaven... _

_I'm looking in the eyes of Head Peacekeeper Cray... and I begin to scream._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

(Peeta)

_It seems silly that I would be this worried about Katniss Everdeen after only knowing her for a few days… But it's been an amazing few days; my life has been so much brighter with her in it. And now… I am a mess. I have never been so concerned about a person in my entire life. Apart from when Primrose had pneumonia and we all thought she wouldn't make it, but by a miracle, she recovered._

_But Katniss is so different… she is exactly what I have been looking for in a wife. She has no interest in being royal or having shiny things and fancy dresses. _

_And if I can get her out of this mess… she will be the best thing in my life… for the rest of my life… _

_Gale is taking Madge home before he meets me and the Royal guards in town. I have never been so nervous and angry all at once… I have the most horrible feeling in my stomach that something bad is happening to Katniss. And it's entirely my fault… _

_Why didn't I insist on meeting her step-mother or something? Surely I could have done something or at least said something… But Gale is right… He said that if I would have tried to stop her or if I had talked to the witch, I could make it worse for Katniss… _

_I am one of the most powerful people in Panem and I can't even take care of the woman I love…_

Gale is waiting on his horse just outside the bakery when Peeta and the guards arrive in town. It's very late into the night now; hardly any window has a light on and the streets are completely deserted. Most people are either sleeping or they are still in the palace enjoying the royal ball.

They all follow Gale through town until they arrive at a large brick house.

Gale hops off of his horse first and Peeta follows. Haymitch is close behind them and insists that he be the one to knock on the door.

_Come on, Katniss… Open the door…_

Everything is silent in the house, but Haymitch continues to bang on the door. Suddenly, they hear footsteps and an angry voice on the other side of the door.

The door opens and one of the annoying giggling twins from the ball is standing in the doorway. She looks confused only for a moment, but then the giggling begins…

_UGH… what is wrong with you?_

"Mother! Leila, look!" She shrieks into the house. "I told you the Prince would come for me!"

Almost immediately, the other twin shows up in the doorway too and pushed Lydia out of the way.

"He's here for me, Lydia!" She says, bowing to the Prince.

Peeta doesn't move.

"Actually, I am here for Miss Everdeen," he states, anger flaring inside him.

The twins share a look that tells Peeta all he needs to know.

"Where is she?" he growls at them.

The twins are completely silent, staring at the floor.

"As the Prince of Panem, I demand that you tell me where Katniss is!" Peeta yells.

The twins do not answer, but their eyes suddenly land on Gale, who glares back at them. Gale steps forward and enters the house, but both twins stand in front of him, not letting him go any further.

"Get out of the way," Gale demands. One of the twins moves immediately, but the other stays in place. "Lydia, I am telling you right now… if you do not move, I will make you move."

Lydia stares up at him and just when she is about to step out of the way, they hear a voice coming from deep within the house.

"Who the hell is here at this hour?" the voice shrieks.

An older woman appears… a completely unpleasant and angry looking older woman.

"Gale Hawthorne," she says nastily. "Looking for your dear little cousin I assume?"

She hasn't seen Peeta and the rest of the royal guards standing outside the door yet, and Gale doesn't answer her.

"Well, she's not here, I'm afraid, you're too late," she says, laughing an evil laugh and Peeta's blood runs cold. "She ran off…"

"Where?" Gale demands.

"That nasty brat, whoring around with the Prince at the ball…" the woman spits. "She's gone away with Mr. Cray…" Peeta can see Gale flinch.

_Mr. Cray… Who is Mr. Cray?_ Peeta has never heard that name before.

"You sent her to Cray's?" Gale yells at the woman. "What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. You?"

Next to him, Peeta sees Haymitch turn to Boggs and wordlessly orders him to take a few guards to Cray's home. Boggs nods once and he and three others leave. Peeta wants to go too, but instead stays. He wants to hear everything this woman says to Gale.

"You see, now that she's spending one evening with Mr. Cray, surely the Prince wouldn't want her," the woman continues to tell Gale. "This way she continues to work at the bakery and I get my money… and then some- for whatever acts she performs with the Peacekeeper."

Peeta suddenly feels sick to his stomach.

_Oh God… That's who Cray is… He pays young girls to have sex with him… and he beats them._

Abruptly, Prince Peeta takes a step into the home and the three women immediately go pale, understanding that everything this woman said the Prince himself heard.

Peeta gets into the woman's face and she cowers, spluttering an apology, but Peeta doesn't take it.

"Shut up!" He yells in her face.

The woman goes quiet immediately and does not take her eyes off the floor.

"If she is hurt…" Peeta takes a deep breath to compose himself, "if there is one bruise-one cut- or one spot of blood on her body" he says angrily through clenched teeth. "Then I swear you will wish you have never been born. I will make sure you get whatever punishment you've inflicted on her in the last five years and then some. Do you understand me?"

The woman nods quickly and the Prince turns to his guards and nods once and they all step forward to place the three women in chains and begin to haul them away.

(Katniss)

_I can't focus… my mind is gone… I don't know what Cray did to me, but I suddenly feel like the floor is spinning. I keep seeing things… things that surely don't exist… they can't exist. My father is standing next to me talking to me like he always did. This isn't real… right? And then I see my mother and him dancing around the bakery… my mother's infectious laugh making music through the entire room. They are so happy… _

_Am I in heaven? No, I still feel alive… I think I'm still alive. I can still see Cray. And surely Cray wouldn't be in heaven… Peeta would be there. That's where I would get to see him… happy._

_The sound of a glass breaking makes me open my eyes… Where am I? I'm not at home… I look around to see Cray passed out on the couch. I start to stand but it hurts. I feel sharp pains in the middle of my body… I look down at my torn dress, now short enough to barely cover my behind. There is blood running down my legs…_

_Oh God… Please, no…_

_I take a few painful steps, trying to locate a door… I need Aunt Hazelle. She'll help me. _

_I finally make it to the door and I open it and walk out into the night… thank God it's still dark, hopefully I can make it to the Hawthorne's without being seen._

_I only make it a few houses down when I need to stop and catch my breath… I'm so tired and weak. My body hurts… _

_But I keep walking…_

_Just focus on getting to Hazelle's… then I will be okay… _

_I begin to cry, thinking about the events of the evening… I'm starting to remember everything… But the crying only makes me more and more tired._

_Just keep walking…_

_I hear footsteps and voices in front of me and I look up to see four men running towards me…_

_I freeze for a moment and instinct tells me I need to run… Run! I turn and run as fast as I can in the other direction, but one of the men catches up with me and gently takes my arm to stop me…_

"Please… Please, don't hurt me!" Katniss begs as she slumps to the ground, exhausted.

"Miss Everdeen? I'm Major Boggs; I'm the Prince's guard… I'm here to take you to the Prince," he tells her softly. "You're safe now, Miss Everdeen."

Katniss hears what the man is saying and she begins to stand and he holds out a hand to help her up. They begin to walk through the town, back to where the man tells Katniss the Prince is waiting. But as they walk, Katniss can hardly hold herself up. She feels the cold blood drying on her back from being whipped, and she feels the pain between her legs getting worse… she stops and takes another look down to see more blood running down her scrawny and bruised legs.

"Let me carry you Miss Everdeen," Boggs says, picking Katniss up in to his arms.

Katniss doesn't argue and closes her eyes as she lets him carry her away.

"Katniss?" a voice calls from a distance. "Katniss!"

"I know that voice…" Katniss tells Boggs quietly. He nods.

"I have her, your highness!" He calls back.

Katniss hears his feet running towards her and Boggs sets her on her feet, where she slowly walks towards the Prince…

_His eyes, his hair, his smile… _

That's the last thought going through Katniss' mind before she faints into his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

(Peeta)

_Never in my life did I think I would have to sit here and listen to someone screaming on the other side of my bedroom door… someone I care so much about. Now, I sit here next to Gale, Madge and the Hawthorne family and my father while Katniss is being treated by my mother and two of the best doctors in Panem. I've been waiting for two hours and when I look out the window, I can see the sun starting to come up…_

_While I think about the events of the evening for the millionth time, my knee will not stop shaking and I am forced to stand and start pacing again. No one bothers to comfort me… knowing the attempt would be futile._

Katniss continues to scream from inside Peeta's bedroom.

"What are they doing to her in there?" Gale asks angrily. Madge pats his arm to try to get him to calm down.

Before anyone can answer him, Peeta's bedroom door opens and Dr. Finnick Odair steps out and closes the door behind him. Everyone waiting in the hallway stands.

"She's doing much better…" Finnick begins. "We managed to stop the bleeding on her back; we've only had to do a few stitches there and her body is reacting well to the cream we applied to the lashings. It's bandaged and will heal, but she'll have a few more scars, but not as many she received… the first time this has happened," he says sadly before continuing. "She has a broken wrist and a few cracked ribs; those will heel in a few weeks."

He stops talking and looks to the floor.

"What else?" Peeta urges, sensing this is not all her injuries.

"She has been poisoned… with a lethal drug that causes hallucinations. That's why we haven't been able to give her any medicine to ease the pain; if we did, her system would likely shut down and she could have died," he states. Peeta shakes his head angrily, fists clenching at his sides.

"There is one more thing, but we will know more about it when she is fully aware enough to tell us…" Finnick goes on, in a much softer voice. "There are… signs… that Miss Everdeen has been raped…"

Everyone in the hallway gasps in absolute shock; Gale punching the wall, but Peeta stands completely still, unable to fully comprehend the doctor's words.

Finnick turns slightly to face the Prince.

"If I may, your highness," he says carefully. "Have you and Miss Everdeen- uh- please, forgive me… have you had sexual intercourse?"

Peeta shakes his head, "no, no… we've only just met a few days ago…"

"Right… Well would you happen to know if Miss Everdeen has had any sexual partners before?"

_What? No! No, of course not! We've known each other for just a few days! _

"I don't know…"

"No, she hasn't been with anyone," Madge speaks up behind Gale, tears forming in her eyes. "She was waiting."

Finnick nods once before speaking again. "When Miss Everdeen wakes up, we'll be able to ask her for more information…"

"That won't be necessary!" A voice yells from behind the group listening to the doctor.

They all turn to face Haymitch and Boggs, who have just returned from questioning Peacekeeper Cray.

"We have spoken with Mr. Cray and after some… convincing, we have been able to find out some more information," Haymitch says and then turns to the Prince. "With your permission, your highness?"

Peeta nods once and Haymitch continues, "Miss Everdeen was taken to Cray's by Mr. Cray himself. While there, she was drugged by a poison that causes hallucinations and according to Cray, he gives this drug to all of the ladies that go to see him because it gives them a certain high… Anyway, Cray told us he gave her too much and she apparently lost it and went all ape shit on him."

"Did that son of a bitch rape her or not?" the Prince yells.

Haymitch clears his throat, "according to Cray, he was only able to- forgive me for using his words- 'finger fuck the bitch' before she started kicking him and screaming… she eventually pushed him into a wooden table and he was too tired and drunk to continue…"

Peeta immediately feels proud that Katniss fought the sick bastard.

"She kicked his ass then?" Gale asks, to make sure. Haymitch and Boggs nod in return and Gale smiles slightly while Haymitch and Boggs leave.

_I feel relief that Katniss hadn't been raped, but I still want to kill that asshole for having his hands on her… I saw the blood… he must have been rough with her… ugh no, stop… don't think about that…_

"When can I see her?" Peeta asks Finnick.

"She is getting a bath right now," he tells the Prince. "She's still fighting off the affects of the poison, but it's much better than it was when you brought her in here. I would say that when she is clean, dressed and fed, then you can go in and see her… But she needs to eat and drink a lot of water."

Peeta nods.

"I'll go see if Annie can bring up some soup for her," Gale says, holding his hand out for Madge to take. Together, they head down the hallway and to the kitchens.

"Let your mother know, I am off to bed," the King tells his son.

"Thanks, Dad, for helping her," the Prince tells him.

The King steps closer to Peeta and speaks quietly so only he can hear, "If Miss Everdeen is going to be my daughter-in-law then I will take good care of her…"

Peeta nods. "Thank you," he says again.

The King nods and leaves to go to his own bedroom, leaving Peeta with Mr. and Mrs. Hawthorne.

"We should get home too, your highness," Mr. Hawthorne tells him, holding a hand out for him to shake. "Take good care of her; she's one of the special ones."

Peeta nods, "I agree, sir, thank you."

They say goodbye and soon Peeta is left alone in the large corridor. He sits on the chair next to the door to his bedroom and lays his head against the wall and closes his eyes.

_Now what? What am I supposed to do now? I hope we can actually court now… like a regular couple our age. Will she even want to be with me after what she's been through? Will she ever even want me to touch her?_

_I could live with that… as long as I can be in her life somehow. To protect her, to talk, to listen, whatever she needs me for, I'll be there…_

(Katniss)

_I am slowly becoming aware of everything that is going on around me…_

_Right now, I'm lying in a hot bath… in an enormous bathtub with golden fixtures. Well, I know I'm not at home… I begin to remember the details of the evening. The ball, dancing with my kind Prince, walking in the garden, feeling the heat of his hands in mine, the fire from his lips touching mine, the taste of his tongue… Then, what was Haymitch doing there? Oh right, he came to tell me ma'am was waiting for me… Ma'am; my back aches just thinking about her. And then, I think Cray was there… Cray was standing over me…_

_I shake my head after realizing what he had done to me… and then what I had done to him. For a second, I think that I hope I didn't kill him, but then a part of me is thinking that it probably wouldn't have been a bad thing. He was hurting me… his filthy hands on me, his fingers inside me… I had to stop it. I had to do something. There were many girls I had known that resorted to go to him to earn a little extra money. I knew some of the things they went through, but only the things they were willing to share… I shake the memory of him out of my head._

_At some point, I remember a group of men talking to me… Boggs? I think he told me that was his name. He was nice to me… I knew I could trust him. He knew Peeta. _

_Peeta… I remember seeing him running towards me. I want to run to him, but I just didn't have the energy. I knew in that moment that he loves me… and I remember asking him to stay with me when he laid me in his bed… Always, he said._

_He said Always._

_Always._

There's a knock at the door and Katniss tells them it's okay to come in. The Queen is standing in the doorway, holding towels and a nightgown.

_Oh God, the Queen of Panem and a gorgeous doctor saw me naked tonight too…_

"It's alright, darling," the Queen tells her sweetly, after seeing the look on her face. "I grew up in the Apothecary in town… you wouldn't believe the kind of people I saw naked."

Katniss laughs a little, but winces at the pain in her abdomen.

"No sudden movements, darling," the Queen warns, holding up a towel for Katniss to step into.

Katniss is able to dry herself off, but she does so very slowly. Before helping her into her nightgown, the Queen applies some more cream to her back and adds new bandages.

"Peeta speaks about you, darling," the Queen says, while helping Katniss into bed. Katniss blushes slightly, not knowing what to say. "I knew your mother… we were in the same classes in school. She was such a good friend."

Katniss gives the Queen a real smile, loving to hear about her mother.

"I miss them…" Katniss admits. "Life would be so much better."

The Queen smiles sweetly, "you're right, darling, but now you need to make whatever you can out of what you have…" she pauses. "If I may say so, you have a very good young man, who is obviously head over heels for you. But of course, I may be a little bias."

Katniss laughs again, but is reminded of her cracked ribs, "he has been very kind…" she pauses. "I have only known him a few days, but- but I feel…" she trails off, unable to find the words to say.

"Let me go get him for you," the Queen says before leaving the room.

In just a few seconds, the door is opening again and the Prince is walking toward the bed where Katniss is laying.

_I see the concern in his eyes and it breaks my heart… he looks so tired and worn out. But underneath all that, he looks so happy to see me… so relieved and so… so incredibly in love… with me._

"Peeta," Katniss says as the Prince sits on the bed next to her. "I'm so sorry…"

"Shh... Katniss, it's alright," he calms her, running his fingers through her wet hair. "I'm glad you're safe… you'll always be safe now."

She smiles softly at him and he leans down to kiss her lips gently.

"How do you feel?" Peeta asks her, kissing the bruises on the knuckles of her hand.

"I feel much better… now that you're here with me."

Peeta smiles at her.

"I was so stupid, I shouldn't have let you leave," he tells her. "We were having the perfect evening…"

Katniss nods.

"Will you stay here, Katniss? Stay with me here at the palace." He asks her.

Katniss thinks for a moment, "the bakery, Peeta… I need to keep the bakery running. There are so many people who depend on the bread I make. And I can't let them down."

Peeta smiles, "I heard you like to take bread to families who can't afford to pay for it," he says admiringly. "I love that about you… do you think I would take away the one thing you love most?"

Katniss shakes her head.

"So stay with me…" Peeta says again. "I want to take care of you, keep you safe. I want to wait on your hand and foot. Stay with me, Katniss."

Katniss smiles again, but still doesn't answer. She's still thinking about it.

"I get up so early, Peeta…" she keeps making excuses. "I would drive you crazy!"

"I will go with you! We'll make enough bread to feed the entire kingdom, you and I!" Peeta says happily as Katniss giggles at him. He leans down again, touching his forehead to hers. "And I would _love it_ if you drove me crazy!"

They are quiet, taking each other in...

"So…" Peeta begins. "You'll stay with me?"

Katniss presses her lips to his… "Always."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank You for all your reviews! I'm sorry it's taken a while for an update here; I've been working on other stories and it also took a while for me to decide which direction I would take this story. Keep reading and leave a review!**

**Chapter 8**

It had been an entire month since Katniss Everdeen lived in the palace with the Royal Family. She stays in a fabulously designed bedroom that is located directly across from Princess Primrose's bedroom. The King and Queen insisted that Katniss should have her own chambers; partly because they were very kind to her because of their son's affections for the girl and another part was because they were not yet married and it would be inappropriate for them to share a room. But that didn't stop the Prince from sneaking quietly into her room at night when he heard her screams… the nightmares she always had were worse now since the night of the Royal Ball.

Her very wicked step-mother and step-sisters are now prisoners, being held in the dungeons of the palace. They are taken out daily to clean the palace, always under heavy supervision of course. Katniss rarely sees them… she is always warned of their whereabouts in the palace by Boggs, who personally sees that the horrible women are well behaved.

Cray, on the other hand, has not been so fortunate. Haymitch discovered several other women of the kingdom who the Head Peacekeeper had assaulted during his employment and before. He has been sent to the dungeons without priveladges… where he will probably stay until the day he dies. The Prince wouldn't have it any other way after learning what the man had done to the woman he loves.

In the month since she's been staying at the palace, Katniss has also been able to make a few friends. She is introduced to Annie, a quiet and shy woman who works in the kitchens, who is apparently married to Dr. Finnick. When Katniss was well enough to walk around the palace, she found her way to the kitchens to take a look at the equipment they had. At first, Annie and a few of the other kitchen workers were shocked to see her out and about. Also, equally shocked because neither the royal family nor their guests have ever made appearances in the kitchens before. When Katniss assured them that she wasn't hungry, she was just taking a look around, and they had excitedly showed her some of the fancier gadgets that Katniss was interested in learning about. They had never met anyone who had taken such an interest in them before and they loved the girl who would hopefully become Prince Peeta's bride and someday become Queen herself.

Every morning since Katniss has felt well enough; Peeta takes her into the villiage so she can bake. Sometimes the Princess rides along and Katniss has been teaching her to frost cupcakes as well. They have grown very fond of each other, both learning what it is like to have a sister; one that is kind and loving.

When Katniss works at the bakery, the Prince is often found wondering the woods with Gale. This is where he takes out his frustrations… by hunting, trapping, and sometimes just beating a stick against a tree wishing it was Cray instead. He doesn't let her know these things; of course… he's always trying to keep calm when he wakes her from her nightmares of beatings and Cray's hands on her body. But on the inside, he's angry. He feels guilty for not being there for this special girl that has somehow found a way into his heart.

He is patient with her… loving and gentle. She has yet to open up to him about everything that has happened to her. When he wakes her from nightmares, she covers her body with a bed sheet so he can't see her scars. He doesn't push her. He knows that she'll talk about it eventually.

(Peeta)

_Katniss and I are packing up bread in two large baskets. Every day, we are able to take extra bread to the Seam families who are unable to buy it themselves. We've been doing this for a little over a week now and we've been able to make more since Katniss has finally allowed me to help her pay for more ingredients to make more bread, cupcakes, pastries… anything else she wants to make. It took me a few weeks to convince her to use my money…. _

_I've never met someone more stubborn in my life… But I wouldn't have it any other way…_

She notices the Prince watching her from across the room, "What are you looking at?" she asks with a smile.

He smiles and chuckles, "a beautiful princess!"

She rolls her eyes at once, but the Prince notices the blush in her cheeks, "I am no Princess, Peeta," she tells him.

Peeta calls her a Princess at least once a day, determined to make her feel as special as he believes she is. She always has the same response and it both annoys the Prince, but also amuses him.

_So stubborn…_

She becomes serious all of a sudden, hands placed on her hips, a look that Peeta now knows that she means business.

"Here's the thing," she pauses for a moment as if wondering if she should continue, "I-I… Forgive me, but if you… Peeta, I am not a Princess."

This only makes his smile widen, "Katniss, to me, you are."

She scowls.

_Even her scowl is beautiful…_

_I know what she's angry about… we've had this conversation before. She thinks I'm teasing her… I call her a Princess, but I haven't asked her to be my Princess yet. She told me it confuses her… like she's not sure of my intensions. _

_I'm waiting for that perfect time… the perfect place to ask her. I already know I want her to be mine. And I know she wants me too._

Peeta pulls her to him and places a hand on her cheek, the other around her waist, holding her close to him. Her scowl disappears as she gazes up into his eyes.

Their lips meet. It's a soft, gentle kiss before both of them pull away slowly to look at each other.

_I always do this… I kiss her and I want to kiss her again, but should I? I know I don't want to push her… I don't want to make her uncomfortable. I don't want her to be afraid of me…_

_When I see no fear in her eyes, I go for it…_

_My mouth crashes with hers… she tastes perfect to me… cinnamon, flour, sugar… even a hint of apple. I love the feeling of her lips on mine, her tongue touching mine, her teeth grazing my lower lip…_

Peeta places his hands on her waist and grips hard, afraid to move… as if any sudden movement will frighten her. Her hands never move from his chest as he lets his lips leave hers… he's desperate to taste her neck, her chin, the soft spot behind her ear… She moans softly in his ear when he kisses that spot.

This is something they've never done before… he's never kissed more than her lips, even though he has been dreaming of kissing her in other places. Any place. All over her beautiful body to let her know that he loves every part of it. He already knows that, even if he's never seen it.

(Katniss)

_I love kissing him… I love his lips on mine…_

Peeta's hands loosen their grip on Katniss' waist and he gently pushes her against the counter, his mouth never leaving hers. Very slowly, he starts to kiss down her cheek, to her neck, lingering there for a few minutes before his lips and tongue make a blazing trail to her collarbone. He hears Katniss' sharp intake of breath and for a moment, he's afraid he's crossed a line, but then he hears a soft moan… that's just another spot she likes.

Suddenly and unfortunately, they are forced apart by the sound of the bell under the door, announcing a customer's arrival. Katniss clears her throat and goes behind the counter, ready to grab whatever the customer asks for.

The customer recognizes the Prince immediately and bows to him before he does the same to her.

"Good evening, Mrs. Hanson," Katniss says kindly as the woman approaches the counter, "What can I get you today?"

The woman smiles kindly, like she always does, but Katniss doesn't miss the way her eyes travel back and forth from Katniss to Peeta over and over again.

"Just some wheat rolls, dear," she says, smirking, "my son just asked his girl to wed so we're having a small celebration."

Katniss smiles as she begins filling a paper bag with rolls, "Congratulations! That's wonderful…" and she throws in a few extra without Mrs. Hanson knowing it.

"Thank you, dear," Mrs. Hanson responds, "I hope you'll make the wedding cake; yours are the very best!"

Katniss blushes, but nods all the same, "I would love to, Mrs. Hanson, enjoy your evening."

Mrs. Hanson beams at her and then turns to Peeta, "You better get a move on your highness… you'll never find a girl sweeter than this one…"

Katniss' mouth drops and her cheeks turn crimson, but the Prince just laughs and agrees with her. They bow to each other again before Mrs. Hanson leaves the bakery.

Sometime later, Katniss and Peeta walk hand in hand through the Seam, the poorer part of the village. Like every day, they go from house to house, knock on the door and leave a roll of bread for each family and sometimes two rolls if the family has a few more kids.

This is something Katniss has done since she was a little girl… her mother did this every evening before families tucked in for supper. Her mother came from the seam and growing up, didn't get much to eat. When she fell in love and married the baker, she knew she didn't want any of her people to suffer like she had.

Katniss always saves the best house for last… The Fields. Joe and Amy Fields had six small children, their oldest being only nine years old. When Katniss knocks on the door, she is greeted by the most beautiful mocha colored skin, dark haired, big brown eyes of little Rue Fields.

"Catnip!" Rue yells happily, jumping into Katniss' arms.

"Hey, little duck," Katniss says, running a hand through the little girl's hair.

Rue pulls Katniss inside and Peeta follows. Every day it's the same. They greet them happily… they play for a while and sometimes Katniss stays for supper. The house is tiny, only one bedroom for the family of eight. Peeta notices that the door's wood is breaking away and he makes a mental note to help repair it before winter.

"Mama, Daddy, Catnip's here…" Rue says, before adding with a giggle, "with that boy again!"

Suddenly the house is chaotic. The smaller five children run into the room jumping happily into Katniss' and Peeta's arms. Their giggles and shouts of happiness is the only thing that can be heard until Amy rushes into the room, clapping her hands, trying to get her children's attention.

They all look up at her, even Peeta and Katniss, who both feel that they have started this loud behavior before their supper time.

"Children, how are we supposed to greet the Prince?" she asks her six children with a look of seriousness.

The Prince stands and attempts to wave her off, but she gives him that look that says, 'you keep your mouth shut, young man' and he stops immediately.

All six of the children stand immediately and straighten their clothing and put on sweet smiles. Katniss laughs at Toby and Drake, the seven year old twins who are anything but sweet.

As if on cue, the three boys bow their heads and the three girls give their best, though wobbly, curtsies.

"Good evening, you highness," the six of them say simultaneously, "we are so pleased that you have come to call on us."

Katniss can't hold back her laughter anymore when Peeta bows to the boys, but takes the hand of each girl in turn and kisses it. Each one of them giggles when he does so. After Peeta kisses the five year old, Lorelei's hand, she pulls on his sleeve, trying to get his attention. He kneels down at her level so he can hear her… but when she speaks; her words are heard by everyone in the room.

"Mr. Prince, sir," she says shyly, clinging tightly to a stuffed bear, "are you going to marry Miss Catnip?"

Katniss turns red, but she watches Peeta smile at the little girl, "Do you think I should?" he asks her.

Lorelei smiles and nods at him, "she's the nicest and most beautiful lady in all the kingdom, my mama says so… and she says you're sweethearts like her and daddy are and they got married, so you should too!"

Peeta laughs, "well, then can I tell you a secret?"

Lorelei nods and Peeta leans in close to her ear, whispers something and Lorelei's face shows pure excitement.

"Can you keep my secret?" the Prince asks her.

"I pinky swear," Lorelei says as she holds her pinky out for Peeta.

_Another thing I need to add to the list of why I think Prince Peeta Mellark is perfect. He is wonderful with children…_

After leaving three rolls of bread and visiting for an hour, Peeta and Katniss say goodnight to the Fields, hugging and kissing each child in turn.

As they walk back down the seam road towards the bakery, Peeta stops to look at her.

"I want to show you something…" he says with a smile, "Come with me."

He leads Katniss towards the woods, but at the edge, she stops.

_I've never left the village before… never entered the woods. Of course I've thought about running away to the woods, but I knew I wouldn't survive. I knew nothing of surviving on plants and killing animals for food._

As if reading her mind, Peeta turns to her and takes her hand, "It's alright, Katniss," he tells her, pulling her into him closely, "you'll be with me."

Katniss nods, she knows she's safe with him. As long as she has him, she is safe… She follows him into the woods and they don't stop until they reach a clearing. The view is breathtaking… wild flowers surround Katniss' feet and she lets go of Peeta's hand to bend down to feel the soft grass in her hands. She stands again, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, relishing the freedom she suddenly feels.

When she opens her eyes, the sun is just going down in the horizon.

And Peeta Mellark is on one knee in front of her holding out a small, but beautiful and very familiar looking diamond ring.

_Oh my god… that's my mother's ring. I thought ma'am had stolen it to sell for fancy dresses._

Katniss opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. She's speechless. She begins to cry, but these tears are happy… the moment is too perfect.

"Katniss…" Peeta begins, "I know we've only known each other for just over one month, but Katniss Everdeen, I fell in love with you the moment I heard you sing. And I know being married to me has certain responsibilities, but I want you to be the one I share my life with… you are so strong and you are the only woman I have ever met that doesn't care at all about what I am. You've only cared about me." He pauses. "I want you to be my Princess…" he smiles, "the Princess you've always been to me."

There's another pause while Peeta searches her face, tears slowly falling down her rosy cheeks and she smiles down at him.

"Marry me, Katniss."

"I love you, Peeta," Katniss says, falling down to her knees in front of him.

She kisses him. It's such a sweet and passionate kiss that Peeta is forced onto his back while she lays on top of him, kissing him hard.

When they break apart to breathe, they smile at each other, their noses touching.

"You haven't answered…" Peeta reminds her, running a hand through her dark hair.

She laughs, "I'll marry you," as she kisses his nose.

She repeats, "I'll marry you," as she kisses his cheek.

She promises, "I'll marry you," as she kisses his lips.

And he slips her mother's ring onto her finger before they laugh and continue kissing in the meadow until well after the sun has gone down.


End file.
